


Moonsun忍耐

by StarYan



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:55:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22677532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarYan/pseuds/StarYan
Relationships: Kim Yongsun | Solar/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul
Kudos: 3





	Moonsun忍耐

哦莫哦莫  
姐姐忍不住了呢......  
大概是台快車  
這事發生在一個一次的打歌舞台結束的時候  
大家該上車了  
該回去了  
不知道為什麼晚離開的金容仙發生什麼事  
在文星伊陪著她坐車回到金容仙的住處  
一片漆黑，在打開房間燈前的時候沒發現異樣，燈火通明的瞬間才發現金容仙竟然已經濕了  
奇怪了歐逆你這是怎麼了  
在文星伊一說完的剎那間  
文星伊才發現金容仙自己已經主動的將雙唇貼在了文星伊的嘴上並技巧熟練的將舌頭激情的在嘴裡迴盪  
唔…額嗚嗚嗚瞬間房間裡充斥著陣陣的曖昧氣息  
金容仙忍不住的咬著下唇忍住了自己的叫聲  
因為就在剛剛文星伊被金容仙主動吻了自己的雙唇後就立刻扳回來將金容仙壓在下面  
這就是為什麼金容仙差點忍不住的叫了一聲  
飄文、文飄里！你真的、真的很惡趣味  
額啊、唔嗯唔…  
歐逆你說什麼呢  
在出其不意文星伊將她的手指試探性的撞進了金容仙的秘密花園  
金容仙這次可忍不住的將身體撐起，文星伊見狀立刻扶住金容仙的腰以極快速的再次的將手指頭加了兩根的在金容仙的裡面瘋狂的撞進  
奇怪了歐逆  
你今天該不會忍著一整天吧  
看你一早在待機室有點臉紅  
是不是很想要  
文飄里  
文飄里  
文飄里  
快點  
快點進來  
快點  
文星伊這時一隻手將金容仙抱起並坐在自己身上，在金容仙的哭聲下文星伊瞬間再一次挺進金容仙的裡面在經過一番的折騰下  
金容仙也到了高潮的時候  
這時文星伊立刻將她的手指順勢拔出  
金容仙也順著出來的時機將自己的愛液噴在了文星伊的身上  
在文星伊看似熟練的技巧下，文星伊將金容仙抱起來放在床上  
輕揉著他的雙峰  
金容仙舒服的叫了好幾聲  
“容~”這是我們的初夜啊  
我們一次玩個盡興如何  
唔嗚好唔嗚嗚  
隔天一早  
嗷嗚~文星伊你過來  
我腰好疼  
快來扶我  
第一次寫車文  
請見諒


End file.
